When brownies, cakes, and other goods are baked, the edges adjacent to the sides of the baking pan have a different consistency than the center area. The proximity to the pan edges provides a chewier, firmer edge than those portions that are not near the sides of the baking pan. Some people prefer these firmer portions of the baked good, especially corner portions having two (2) edges that were baked touching the pan sides). This is especially true when the baked goods are brownies.
In order to have a greater portion of the baked goods with firm sections, the pan disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,402 to Griffin uses crests 10 to provide additional baking surface. These crests are randomly placed within the pan and are in the shape of a pyramid. This does not provide a sharp, evenly firm edge. Further, although surface contact is increased, the crests do not provide any additional airflow.
Kaiser pans has a spring form pan that also has a bund insert in addition to the flat base. The traditional spring form pans do provide the easy release mechanism, however they do not provide any additional surfaces for cooking. The bund pan insert does provide the additional airflow, however again, it does not provide the firmer product due to the bund scallops and smooth corner.
The pan provided by the pending invention creates bake goods with a firm edge and reduces cooking time through the creation of additional airflow. The ratio between the inner rim and the outer sides, as disclosed below, is critical to achieve the firmer product.